


Favorite Habit

by Miss_Alaineous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Alaineous/pseuds/Miss_Alaineous
Summary: It was a habit of his, something he'd never admit to, but watching Kagome sleep was something he tried to do every night. Even if that meant spying through her window on the nights he let her go back home. This time however, he was in for a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Favorite Habit

"Come Inuyasha, it won't kill you to admit that you miss our young miko when she's gone back to her time."  
If he had to hear just one more word of Miroku's teasing. . .

"Yeah, Inuyasha! We all know you just sit around and sulk until she gets back!" Shippo's annoying voice chimed in this time. The sound of a fist connecting with Shippo's skill was the signal to leave him alone.

Getting up, Inuyasha made his way to the door, "I'm sleeping in the Goshinboku tonight, don't bother me unless anyone needs a little more sense knocked into them."

"I don't know why you guys pester him so, you know he's just. . ." He could hear Sango's voice behind him fading as he walked away.

They always had to pick on him every time Kagome decided she needed to spend some time at home. Just one more reason he didn't want to let her leave.

They were wasting time waiting on her, where they could be using it looking for Naraku, the others decided this was a perfect time to pick on him about Kagome being gone, the villagers always wanted help with something or another, he was restless sitting around doing nothing, and he'd be damned if he ever admitted it but god he missed her when she was gone.

His feet led him to the well instead of the Sacred God tree, her scent was stronger here. He'd make his way to the tree later, now seemed like a good time to see if she was actually doing what she said she was going home to do.

The time slip glowed around him as he jumped through the well and the familiar sensation of falling gripped his stomach. Landing on the other side he silently jumped up to his favorite tree in her time. It was far enough away that she wouldn't see him unless she was really trying, but close enough that his half demon eyesight could easily catch her every move.

The rest of her family had already gone to bed. The only light in the house was from the lamp at her desk as she starred down at her papers. Her face furrowed in a scowl as she chewed on her pencil. He knew this was look she made when she was trying really hard to figure out something and would eventually give up on because it was late, and once she was tired no new information would make sense to her.

As if on que, seconds later she fell back in her chair stretching with a sigh. The signal that she was giving up. She raised her arms as her mouth opened in a huge yawn that gave Inuyasha a glimpse of her smooth stomach.

She reached over and turned off her lamp blanketing her room in darkness. Any human wouldn't be able to make out what was happening in the dark room now, but Inuyasha's eyes took a split second to adjust to the light change and followed her movement to the bed.

Watching her in this nightly routine had become a habit of his. Something he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing whenever she visited home. He knew next she would take off her pajama bottoms giving him a slight glimpse of her underwear before she slipped into bed. The best part was finding out which color she was wearing.

Tonight's color was red, his favorite. He liked to think that maybe when she wore them she thought of him and his red hamaka just a little more often.

A quick glance was all he got before she slipped into the sheets. Usually Kagome fell asleep within two to five minutes of laying down. Sometimes he felt guilty about pushing their group so hard on their travels but her body had gotten a lot stronger since they had started, though the walking and fighting still seemed to tire her out.

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha quietly leapt from his tree and ambled up along her windowsill. Keeping out of her view just in case she caught his shadow in the moon light he laid with his back against her wall.  
His ears picked up her breathing through the glass. Usually it was even and peaceful, something he loved listening to on the nights when they were traveling together. This time however her breathing was a bit labored. . . almost as if she were out of breath. . . But she couldn't be, she had just laid down. . . Maybe she was sick?

Sneaking below her window he let just his eyes come over the edge to peer into her room. Her eyes were closed and her mouth gaped open as she drew in quick breaths. The sheets were resting at her stomach, a normal place. Her hands however, were not where they normally were. The left hand was on her chest squeezing a beaded nipple while the other was below the cover moving quickly, where Inuyasha could only guess was a place he'd very much like to touch.

Quickly moving back to his place beside the window he felt blood rush to his face in a fierce flush as well as to another part of his body. She. . .Kagome was. . .masturbating. . .

He didn't think girls did that kind of thing, especially not someone as pure as his Kagome. But there was no denying what he saw, what he could still hear, what was making his blood boil and created a straining tent in his pants. The image of her touching herself was burned behind his eyelids, a memory he'd never forget.

"Oh god. . ." he heard the faint sound of her voice between breaths and covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to muffle the groan escaping his own mouth. He was coming undone from her voice alone, he'd definitely have to take care of this. There was no way this hard on was going down on its own any time soon.

He was sitting outside her window drinking in the sounds she gave him imaging his own hands giving her the pleasure she was now feeling. Without much thought Inuyasha untied his pants and grasped his manhood in his hands, his ears focused on catching every whisper drifting from her window.

Pumping his hand back and forth his hips bucked up to meet is hand while his mind came up with pictures of their bodies moving against each other and him deep inside her core.  
"Fuck. . . so close. . ." words he never thought he'd ever hear slipped from Kagome's mouth and pushed him to the edge. Rolling his head back against the wall he bit his lip stifling the groan that left his mouth as he came, spilling his seed onto her rooftop.

Coming down from his climax he could hear her high-pitched moan that sounded muffled, probably by burying her face in the pillow. A sound he promised himself he'd never forget and store away for later pleasures.

The sound of her rolling over and shifting her sheets signaled to him that she was going to sleep.

Tying his clothes back he leaned over and gazed at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and he wanted nothing more than to breathe in her scent and feel her skin against his. He'd give up tetsusaiga just to be able to lay with her right now.

Watching her sleep was one of his favorite things to do. But now Inuyasha had something new to look forward to whenever he came to visit. Maybe he'd get lucky and get to share this activity with her again sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a different account. If you run into it I still check that account too. >_^  
> please review, let me know if you liked it, if you didn't, what you would change. Etc!


End file.
